honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - The Division 2
The Division 2 is the 227th episode of Fandom Games' 'comedy series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert, and narrated by Mark Peeples. It parodies the online multiplayer action role-playing video game Tom Clancy's The Division 2. ''It was published on Monday June 10, 2019 to coincide with the video game industry event 'E3, aka the '''Electronic Entertainment Expo. It has been viewed over 200k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Division 2 on YouTube "Whoa! An online video game that works on day one?! Eleven stars!!!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Division 2'' Script In a market place getting ever more saturated with rooty-tooty loot-and-shooties, comes a game that defies all expectations for the genre, by not sucking an entire ass on launch day. ''Tom Clancy's The Division 2'' Tactically squat behind a series of walls, once again. In the sequel to the boringly competent ''Division 1, a game about shooting faceless mooks until better guns pop out. And watch in amazement as they actually listen to criticism and improve the gameplay while releasing a product that's most not a broken trash pile. Whoa! An online video game that works on day one?! Eleven stars!!! Take on your only legal chance to spray gunfire across our nation's capital. As Div 2 moves the action to DC where the horrible "Doctor Flu" you barely remember from the first game has caused the city to collapse into anarchy. A setting that conveniently justifies lots of random dude murder and lets you do it at the Washington Monument -- without making it too political (!) ''headline: "Tom Clancy's The Division 2 'is not making any political statements'. '' As Ubisoft goes so far to avoid saying anything offensive , they make the hero a mute! You gonna say anything Chief? No? Whatever. You're all just gonna talk over all the cut-scenes with your friends on Skype anyway. Aid in the effort to rebuild DC from the chaos by checking every box in yet another open world map covered in icons full of reasons to blast dudes in the face in search of a slightly shinier assault rifle with which to do even more face-blasting. As your level climbs higher in a game that's purely about the joy of numbers going up because it's hard to get too excited about a legendary shotgun . The legends say it's like a gun... but... uh.... shottier... Discover the core of Div 2's gameplay: the murder. And unpack a surprisingly robust combat system where the unforgiving tactics of the AI combined with dudes soaking up an unbelievable amount of bullets. Forcing you into encounters that are not afraid to hand you your ass. And luckily they make it pretty easy to find a group. Because playing ''The Division alone is like going to the movies by yourself. Sure, it's allowed. But you're going to feel like a loser. Reveal the hidden second game at the end of the level grind: the lawless PVP areas. And discover you're not nearly as good at this game as you thought you were. As teenagers slap your s***, take your loot and emote over your dying body until you finally gather enough gear to raid Molten Core. In a gameplay arc that screams "We read your forum posts about the last game having nothing to do at the end." See mom? Complaining in the internet does pay off... Eventually. Also, can I have 40 bucks for the season pass? So hike up those uncommon pants and get ready to get extra loud for a shoot looting experience that isn't under or overwhelming, but will just leave you regular whelmed. And given that it's a super dark apocalypse where everyone's killing each other, maybe that says some really effed up stuff about the times we live in. (Laughs!) I'm just kidding! It's just fun to shoot at anything that moves! Starring: Florida Man; Bullet Sponge; Deploying RC; Siphon Filter; The Juggernaut; Agents Like You. for The Division 2 was 'Loot Free, Die Hard.']] ''Loot Free, Die Hard'' Look. Love, hate or feel largely indifferent about this game, we can all agree on this. It's pretty fun to steal the Declaration of Independence! ''Nic Cage in National Treasure:' "I'm gonna steal the Declaration of Independence." Trivia * This was the second episode of Honest Game Trailers' narrated by Mark Peeples. Fandom Games will use a rotating roster of voice artists to capture the spirit of a variety of games, including the original narrator Jon Bailey. * Unusually, this Honest Game Trailer was released on a Monday. Fandom Games plans to release two Honest Game Trailers to coincide with the video game expo E3. The second episode will be released in the usually Tuesday time slot. * Honest Game Trailers also released an episode about the first game in the Tom Clancy's series, 'The Division. Reception Honest Game Trailers - The Division 2 has an 89.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Voiceover narration by Mark Peeples Written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Online multiplayer Category:Online games Category:Ubisoft Category:Massive Entertainment Category:Red Storm Category:Action role-playing games